blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Dirus Fulgar: Apolloexon
Dirus Fulgar: Apolloexon (Infernal/Stygian Lightning: Apolloexon) is Sylar's weapon. It's an experimental Armagus that serves as an enhancer to the White Demon's abilities, and like a Nex Exitium, can shift its form and has something of a negative impact on his mentality. History Info on Apolloexon is scarce, it's not a well-known weapon but exceedingly dangerous. It chose Sylar to be its wielder when he located it at some point in his life in the Ruined city of Ibukido during the time he was serving a criminal alliance. He managed to break into the black site and reach the level infested with high-level Seithr, where the dormant weapon was sealed and protected, but Sylar broke the defenses and stole the weapon. Ever since that time, Sylar has since kept the weapon with him. There were multiple people who approached and attempted to secure the weapon, but the Demon wouldn't release his hold on it. Sylar wasn't able to control it, to begin with, its surges of unrestrained power setting his Drive wild, but it soon calmed to the point he gained more control over it. Abilities Outside of Combat Apolloexon is known to be an amplifier type weapon, enhancing Sylar's Drive and his abilities over electricity. It also acts as a connection to the Boundary somehow, and while in use it will link Sylar to it. The link is suppressed by the glyphs and seals covering its body. The heads or blades on its tip are pure Seithr, turning it from a blunt weapon into one capable of cutting bone or cutting through material such as steel or alloys. When Sylar strikes with the weapon, it paralyzes the enemy as it would with striking with his claws. The lightning generated from Apolloexon is not a natural electricity but instead, it seems to draw on the Boundary's magic directly to make it even stronger, in some cases even beating out lightning formed by Sorcery. When Seithr is taken in by the weapon it charges it, creating a pure and undiluted form of Seithr and stores it as concentrated forms Sylar can use, such as the veins of black lightning. This form of altered Magic burns and decays what it touches, leaving behind more material for the "cells" he uses to empower his attacks. Even if he throws it like a spear, or somehow loses it, it'll reappear to him in a flurry of Seithr if he wills it to, hinting that its form is unnatural and possibly connected to him. As the only form of restraint and control Sylar has over his abilities, he'll often choose not to use the weapon's awakened form unless he first sees his enemy is worth his attention. Also like an Exitium, or Seithr Being's power, wounds received by the blades or its lightning directly will not heal and cause Corrosion. If left in activation for too long it will plunge Sylar's mind into the Boundary due to a strengthened link between him and the weapon, a side-effect and cost of the weapon Nex mentioned many times. The weapon consumes his mind with the desire to fight, heightening his aggression to almost uncontrollable levels. In those instances, Sylar loses control and loses the perception of the damage he causes, and he seems to stop caring if it harms allies. It begins to damage his mentality, making him a danger to both himself and others when this occurs and he becomes consumed by the desire to kill. Apolloexon won't deactivate on its own and has to be pried away from him for the effect to end. Once it does the seals seem to be automatically restored. In combat Sylar wields Apolloexon like a staff, typically it's held using one claw and occasionally using both. It is swung in quick and vicious sweeping, piercing, spinning, and arcing blows that are designed to pressure his opponent, and the weapon will appear and reappear at command in a flash of electricity. Without cells, Apolloexon can't be summoned. Energy concentrates on its tip into a blade, turning the rod into a spear which lengthens his reach and will stun his enemy through injection of paralyzing surges of Seithr and electricity. The Cells left behind by his Drive are taken in to charge Apolloexon and allow more devastating techniques that focus on prolonged damage. In more extreme cases when the seals on its body are lifted, it'll begin to harvest and concentrate the Seithr around it to build it into a new and more complete shape, this ability to transform itself is much like an Exitium. Appearance Standby/Dormant - A strange metallic rod that has dark energy running throughout the length of its thin body. It's about 6'5'ft in length and a shade of metallic black. The head of the staff has two protruding pieces that remain folded back against the rod. On activation they spring forward and point outward, and contain the weapon's energy to generate it into a singular spear-head of seithr in the shape of a diamond in between the attachments. The end of the rod sports a spade shape with a white translucent gem inside the middle. Released - The tip of the weapon becomes evident as the head extends, opens, and becomes much thicker towards the top as seithr is manipulated and massed together from the energy like a magnet and builds into a sturdier build to support the newly generated blades. It releases a three-pronged glaive, thick blades of pitch seithr-based energy form along its head and fold outward on activation. The side-blades curve out the sides of the tip with a singular and straight blade between them. At the tip of the head just before the blades the gem-cut orb sits inside. Its entire body separates into two sections with the energy flowing in between while in this form. Along its body runs energy that is in the form of a chain, though it's purely for aesthetics it seems. Release Code Apolloexon is in actuality a sealed weapon, Sylar can begin to break the seal with an incantation he learned in the past during an accidental tap into its power it caused to protect him. Trivia *Apolloexon is an intentional play on Apollyon and an unknowing one on an exon. Apollyon in mythology is a name that refers to another name of Abbadon in which the Greek translation means 'The Destroyer', referring to Apolloexon's destructive natures. Exon can relate to genes, possibly being able to now refer to the genetic alterations the owner has. *Both Sylar's Drive "Dark Cell" and the rod create the same energy from the Boundary. Navigation Category:Control Sequence Category:EvoBlaze